Kintarō Tōyama
Kintarō Tōyama is the youngest member of Shitenhōji and the team's strongest player. Background While Echizen Ryoma commanded the headlines at the Kantō Tournament by conquering the Emperor Sanada Genichirō, Tōyama was creating his own waves at the Kansai Tournament, annihilating the region's best players. Tōyama probably doesn't receive high marks in his academics. Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fujisan was located in Tokyo. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience Personality He is very carefree and naive, and has trouble speaking, often messing up names and sayings. He forms a rivalry with Ryoma, though they only get to play a single point. Kintarō is extremely afraid of Shiraishi, which comes from reading a manga about monsters with poison claws, and as such, his unbound imagination comes up with the peculiar idea of Kuranosuke having poison claws under the bandages that he always wears around his hands and arms. This fear is used to keep him in line. Kintarō's knowledge of Japanese is also shown to be weak, and he misreads the Kanji of Ryoma's family name 'Echizen' as 'Koshimae'. Information Nationals Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fujisan was located in Tokyo. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience After Chitose Senri's defeat to Tezuka Kunimitsu, it ruined Tōyama's chance of a face-off against Echizen so he challenged Echizen to an unofficial one-point match, which ended in a stalemate. During the National finals, Tōyama tried to stall time for Echizen by making the same challenge to Yukimura Seiichi, who effortlessly quelled Tōyama's wildness. U-17 Camp Tennis Record U-17 Results *'NOTE 1' Tooyama decided to use the toilet and met Echizen there. The two of them then decided to challenge Oni Jūjirō and Tokugawa Kazuya respectively in rallies. * Tennis Style and Techniques Kintaro uses a "Wild" tennis style that takes advantage of his natural stamina and strength, being able to lift a scooter over his head and throw it with ease. Although he has a petite physique, Tōyama is insanely strong. He struck a golf ball farther than Kichijōji Rei, the No. 1 golfer at Jōshūin Daigaku, using a 5-iron club that he bent with his bare hands. He even beat up a gang of high schoolers and Kichijōji's bodyguards. He was also stated by Chitose to be the player closest to achieving Tenimuhō no Kiwami. Strength and Stamina - '''Kintaro has unparalleled strength and stamina. He has enough strength to lift a whole scooter over his head. '''Super Ultra Great Delicious ''(Daisharin Yama Arashi)'' - Kintarō's signature technique in which he begins to spin rapidly, like a tornado, then jumps through performing flips and launches himself into the sky and finally performs a smash that's more powerful and dangerous than Ishida Gin's Lvl. 108 Hadōkyū. Super Megaton Deluxe Volcano Serve (Daisharin Yama Funka) - An extremely powerful serve that Tooyama performs after leaping high into the air. Trivia *Kintarō believes Echizen's name is read "Koshimae" and constantly calls him that (The kanji for Echizen can also be read as Koshimae). Kintarō's grasp of the Japanese language is not the best. Consequently, when his teammate Kenya Oshitari reports that the star freshman from Tokyo "has nerves of steel and is very cocky; he'll stare you down with his san paku gan (i.e. the whites of his eyes)", Kintarō misinterprets Kenya's words and incorrectly believes that Echizen "has a body of steel, his fingers release deadly toxins, and he'll stare you down with his three eyes." *His favorite food is Takoyaki. *His hobbies (other then tennis) include reading manga. *His dad works at a Post Office. *His best subject is PE and his worst is Japanese, Math, Science, Social Studies, and English (the 5 important subjects). *Kintarō's idea of Shiraishi having poisonous fingers is a reference to Konomi's previous manga series; Cool -Rental Body Guard- *In The Prince of Tennis Musical, Tōyama is portrayed by actors Yūya Kidō and by Kōya Kawada. In the live action is portrayed by Masato Wada (in Musical as Kiyosumi Sengoku). Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member